Nanba's First Female Inmate!
by Hikari1994
Summary: After losing her family due to a horrible robbery gone wrong at the tender age of 4 yrs old, Yindi had to grow up fast because it a dog eat dog world when living in slums of Australia. As she was growing up she had to steal to survive and managed to evade capture for 13 yrs. She was finally caught at 17 yrs old was jailed due to her stacks of offenses, and was transport to Nanba.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nanbaka Fanfiction

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _Hand over all of the valuables you have & we will leave you and your family alone."_

 _It was a relatively peaceful day in the Hunter family home, but that was destroyed when four armed men broke into their house in broad daylight._

 _"_ _We don't have anything of value, so please leave us alone. We are struggling just as much as you are." The father said to them._

 _Behind him were his wife and daughter, who was fourteen yrs. old, and they were hugging each in fear of their lives._

 _That was when the 4 gunmen raised their weapons and aimed at the family. And the mother shouted and they opened fire… "YINDI, RUN!"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

BANG! (3x)

On a bed inside a dark prison cell is 17 yr. old Yindi Hunter and she was more or less woken up by the noise of one prison guard banging his nightstick against her cell door. Irritated by this, Yindi sits up and glares at the guard.

"What do you want Raul, I was having a good sleep until you showed up." An I-rated Yindi stated to guard, now known as Raul.

This ticked Raul off and started to shout, "Well you need to wake up anyway, you're being transported to a new prison ya cheeky brat!"

"Oh where am I being sent off to this time?" Yindi couldn't help but to ask.

"You're being transported to Nanba Prison in japan."

Fun Facts

· Yindi is pure Australian so yes she has the accent and can speak Japanese well

· She is strong and on occasion defends Seitarou from the cell 13 inmates

· Also Australian, Japanese and Italian cuisine are her favorite

End of Chapter 1

Again, as I have said in my previous fanfics, I'll only accept positive feedback to make this story better


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sugee!" Yindi shouted in awe as she stared at the prison in front of her.

This is Nanba Prison, a high-tech and state of the art prison that is inescapable, not even Alcatraz Prison could be compared to this.

Currently Yindi is handcuffed by her wrist and was being lead off the boat by one of the prison guards and what appears to be the warden.

"Come on, we don't have time for you to be looking at the damn place! So pick up the pace you lousy inmate!" The guard with orange hair and green tints on the ends shouted at her.

"Oh come on I can't help myself, I never seen a prison like this before. That and I've never being outside of Australia before so cut me some slack monkey boy." Yindi said to the man with a pout on her face.

That comment had pissed the man off and he started shouting. "Who are you calling a monkey you stupid brat!" And then she started to shout back him, "Well you do look a monkey kuso ji-ji!"

That when sparks started to fly between the two not only that, they started growling at each other. Then the warden spoke up, "That is enough you two." Hearing the superiority in her voice, the guard and female inmate stopped arguing immediately.

 _"_ _And so, my first day at Nanba Prison starts. Unfortunately, I didn't know that my life here would a crazy turn after meeting 4 special inmates."_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to upload this story, it was due to school and work that I couldn't upload my stories, and those always came first and still do now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD!

Building 13 inside the guard room, Hajime was doing some paperwork to pass the time, and then Seitarou comes in and says, "Inmate number 15 wants to speak with you." Perplexed by this, Hajime goes to see what he wants.

(By cell 13)

"I'm bored. I'm bored, Hajime." Inmate no.15, AKA Jyugo, said to Hajime who was standing on the other side of the cell.

Hajime was irritated by this and said, "Don't tell me you called me here to say that…"

And then Uno, AKA Inmate no.11, pushed him out of the way and says with a smile on his face, "Hey, hey Hajime-chan. Did any pretty girls come to visit me?"

Getting angrier by the minute, Hajime says, "No they haven't. Do you have to ask me that every day?!"

Then Inmate no. 69, AKA Rock, pulls him away from the door and asked with drool coming out of his mouth, "Is it time to eat yet?"

Getting even more pissed off and with irritation mark on his head, Hajime nearly shouted back "You just ate!" Then Nico, AKA Inmate no. 25, appears beside him and started to pled with him "Please Hajime-chan! Can you pre-order and buy the limited edition DVD box that comes out next month? I'll get it once I'm out of prison!"

Then Hajime snapped at him and shouted "Why should I?!"

That was when Uno decided to help Nico out. "Why are you asking that jerk, I can do that right here." Said Uno as he pulled out a laptop. Nico was ecstatic by this and said "Thanks a million!"

Then an article about a serial killer popped up. "Oh man it looks like they arrested another murderer" Jyugo said. "Scary stuff" said Nico. "Yep it a dangerous world out there" said Uno. "Has it always been this bad, I feel like it been getting worst lately" Rock said.

Then Jyugo started to panic (all I know is that there were a lot of bleeping when he was talking so yeah) Then Nico said "This is awful, he can _bleep_ and _bleep_ " Then Uno jumps in "Oh this man is all kinds of _bleep_ " Then Rock says "It sure would be awkward if they send him here." Calming down, Jyugo says" They would never" and they all started to laugh then it went silent. Then they all slammed against the bars of their cell and shouted at Hajime.

"Please don't let them send that murderer that they caught yesterday here, this room is at full capacity!"

"I don't want to _bleep_ in my _bleep_!"

"That guy's a psycho, he can't live here with us!"

Hajime has had it with the four inmates and shouted back at them in pure rage. "I'm not your school counselor, I'm a prison guard! You guys can get _bleep_ in the _bleep_ for all I care! And while you're at _bleep_."

Meanwhile, back with Yindi and Warden…

"From this day on, you shall be known as Inmate Number 99. You will be placed in building 13." The warden said to the white/violet haired girl. Yindi did not look interested in what the warden was saying because she had bored expression on her face.

"Yeah sure, hey when do I get to eat?" Yindi asked in bored tone. This did not sit well with the guard that was with them. "How dare you talk to the warden like that you insolent brat! You should be punished!" Then the door to the office opened revealing Seitarou who looked like he was going to faint from the pressure in the room.

"Ms. Warden (I don't think seitarou has ever came into contact with the warden so I don't how he would react to her) I am here to pick up the inmate." Seitarou said with a salute.

Monkey boy, Yindi decided to give him that nickname, handed the cuff chain to him and they started to walk away and Yindi went without a fight. As they left the office, Yindi's parting gift to monkey boy was her sticking her tongue out at him. "BLEH!" Monkey boy shouted, enraged by her actions "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

· Yindi's outfit is like a skin-tight sports bra (black), open un-button shirt (orange), and short-shorts (black)

· BTW, this story will follow the anime from time to time but with some changes

· I apologize for any grammar mistakes, they always know how to slip pass me XD!

· Negative criticisms/flaming will be ignored

· I hope I did well this chapter, I can't wait to hear from you guys XD!

End of Chapter 3


End file.
